1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus assembly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display device in which discharge electrodes are respectively formed on surfaces of two substrates, and a discharge gas is injected into a sealed space between the substrates. When a predetermined voltage is applied to the respective discharge electrodes, a phosphor material of a phosphor layer is excited by ultraviolet radiation generated from the discharge gas so as to emit light, and an image is displayed by the emitted light.
Plasma display apparatus assemblies are manufactured by coupling separately prepared front and rear panels to form a plasma display panel, coupling a chassis base to a rear surface of the plasma display panel, attaching a driver circuit board, which can transmit an electric signal to the plasma display panel, to a rear surface of the chassis base, and mounting the resultant structure in a case. In particular, the driver circuit board drives the plasma display panel using a signal transmission member such as a tape carrier package (TCP).
When the plasma display panel is driven, the signal transmission member generates heat. More specifically, an electronic device such as a driver integrated circuit (IC) mounted on the signal transmission member when the plasma display panel is driven in a single scan method generates about twice as much heat as when driven in a dual scan method. Accordingly, overstress due to the heat may damage the electronic device.